Do You Wanna Go Swimming?
by vesersbutt69
Summary: It's been years since Eridan has been controlling his magic. It's been years since Feferi have been with Eridan. When Eridan becomes the King of Alternia, he unleashes something that shouldn't have been seen: His magic. Feferi, an independent woman looking for her brother, and Sollux, and angry man leading her to his new castle, will try to bring her brother back to Alternia.


"Eridan, get the glub up!" Feferi said, sitting on Eridan. They were just kids. Feferi had long brown hair, and pale skin. She had lots of freckles, that climbed down her innocent body. Eridan had all blond, spiked up hair. He had freckles scattered across his cheeks, and bright lips.

"Go away, Fef.." He mumbled, pulling the sheets of his bed to his nose.

"Come on, please~? I want to play!" She shouted. She froze, as her lips curled to a smile. "Eridan, we can play with your magic."

Eridan's bright, plum, eyes looked at her pink ones. He quickly grabbed his glasses, and Feferi climbed off him. Eridan was only wearing a purple t-shirt, and blue shorts. Feferi wore a dark pink night gown, along with thin, round, pink, glasses. "Fine." Eridan mumbled, trying not to sound excited.

They climbed down the long stair case, trying not to slip. They lived in a large palace, and their parents were the King and Queen of Alternia, a small village in Skaia. They ran down the hall and opened the long doors, leading into an even larger room. This is the room that their mother said they'll fill, but until then, they kept it empty. Feferi and Eridan used this room to play with Eridan's magic as much as they could.

"Eridan! Eridan! Make a Gamzee!" Feferi said happily, jumping up in the air. Eridan smirked and pushed his purple glasses to his bridged nose. Feeling special, he twirled his hands in a circular motion, from the ground, to two feet. A two foot grey person was summoned. He had thick, curly, black hair, grey skin, yellow and purple eyes, and long horns. He had a black t-shirt and black pants, that had purple spots. He had purple and grey sneakers. The most interesting thing about him, was his facepaint. His face was smeared with white paint, as if he was a clown. Feferi and Eridan named him Gamzee. They called Gamzee a troll, which was a mythological creature Eridan swore he read from a book. Gamzee didn't do a thing, just sat and stared. "How's that, Fef?" Eridan said, cracking his non-existent knuckles.

"Make me fly!" Feferi said, bright eyed. Eridan laughed. It was a loud, bright laugh. His smile was wide, and he stepped back, with a tough nod. He clenched his fists and slowly arose them, pointing to Feferi. Feferi's feet dangled, soon, she was fifteen feet in the air. Eridan shot small spikes of magic, causing her to jump and run around in the air. Eridan was running below her, trying to keep up. She was too fast. Eridan thought. His legs were shaking. He was out of breath. His heart pounded. His legs felt like jello.

"Fef? Fef!" Eridan screamed. She couldn't here her. She felt her foot drop. "Fef!" Eridan roared. He whipped a strike of magic, trying to put her down. No. No. It hit her. It hit her in the cheek. "Fef!" Eridan cried. Feferi gasped and fell. She smashed her back against the floor. She was screaming as loud as she could. "Mom! Dad! Help!" Eridan screamed, tears soon streaming down his face. His hands were shaking. He had to help his sister.

His parents soon ran in. They were in their pajamas. "What happened- Eridan!" His father shouted. He had slicked back hair usually, but this time, it was short, butchered, and messy. He had three long scars sliced across his face, which Eridan and Feferi knew nothing about. He had high cheek bones, and a muscular body. He dashed towards Feferi.

"Eridan? Feferi!" His mother shouted, soon running over as well. She had long black hair that drooped down past her feet, so it was pulled in a long pony tail. She was wearing thin pink glasses. Eridan quickly moved out of the way when he saw them coming for Feferi. He held onto one of his elbows, with a frown. "What the hell did you do, Eridan?" His father spat at him.

"I-I, I was making her fly, and I-" "Really Eridan? Really? Fuck." His mother said, holding Feferi. "Where did you shoot her?"

"In the face.." Eridan mumbled. "What?" "In the face." Eridan said, a bit louder. His father groaned. "Eridan, don't do this again. I'm disappointed in you." His father said, picking up Feferi, who was in a deep sleep. He walked out of the room, with his wife.

"So fucking disappointed." His repeated, shutting the door. Eridan stood in shock. He stopped crying. He fell onto the floor.

"So fucking disappointed" Ran in his mind, as he lifted his hands in the hair. He clenched his fists. "I'm sorry." He whispered to himself.

"This way." Dualscar said, making his way down the streets. "Are we seeing them?" Condesce said, rolling her eyes. "Yes. Here we are." He said. Small yellow blobs were scattered across the ground. "Dear, Salamanders, please, help my child." Dualscar pleaded. The yellow blobs stood up. They were yellow lizard like creatures, with beige bodies. They all scurried over to Feferi. They held her and discussed, which sounded like a glub. They looked up at her parents and smiled. They pressed their small hands against her cheek. A strand of black hair slowly turned purple. "Cleared. Memory. Don't tell. Feferi. Eridan's magic." One said, handing her back to Dualscar. "Yes, of course. Thank you, so, so, much." He said, with a nod. Then, they were off back to the palace.


End file.
